


Нет пути назад

by HiroshiSensei



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Рыжик мог сбежать давно, врезать наглому ублюдку и никогда сюда не возвращаться. Он мог настучать на него полиции, заявить о домогательстве, в конце концов. Но, помимо этого, у Мо был и другой путь, и эта тропинка нравилась ему куда больше, что бы он там ни говорил.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 14





	Нет пути назад

Нет, Мо, конечно, всё понимал, но точно не это. Мозг рьяно кричал, рвал голос, пытаясь хоть как-то повлиять на растекшееся лужицей тело. В штанах было совсем тесно, а в голове стоял адский гул, пока его язык нагло атаковали.

После того, как речь зашла о поцелуях, Хэ как с цепи сорвался. Мо Гуань не знал покоя, внезапно настигнутый во время готовки, уборки, а то и вообще в школе. Брюнет появлялся из ниоткуда и сгребал парня в объятья, утягивая в поцелуй. Целовался он просто шикарно, и Шань даже не заметил, как перестал сопротивляться и начал активно отвечать. У него губы горели и язык покалывало каждый раз, когда он видел Хэ. Парень трезво осознавал, что добром эти лобзания не кончатся и что это ему совершенно не всралось, но подсознательно рыжий мечтал, чтобы Тянь зажал его где-нибудь в углу и перекрыл доступ к воздуху, накрыв его губы властным поцелуем.

Говорила ему мама, что с мыслями и желаниями надо поаккуратнее — допрыгался, блин. Хватило же ему мозгов ответить на поцелуй и сейчас, обняв Хэ за шею, и сжать на его затылке мягкие тёмные волосы. Как и любой нормальный парень, Тянь моментально среагировал на это, из-за чего сам Гуань Шань оказался прижатый лопатками к широкой постели с коленом Хэ меж разведённых ног.

В голове шум и гам, а в трусах нехило свербило — Мо и сам не понимал: то ли ему это нравится, то ли нет.

Весь покрасневший и давно уплывший, он проиграл телу. Мозг капитулировал, махнул на прощанье складным адекватным мыслям. Хэ Тянь потерся коленом об его пах, надавил сильнее, вызывая у Шаня громкий стон. Ну все, теперь пути назад нет.

Рыжик мог сбежать давно, врезать наглому ублюдку и никогда сюда не возвращаться. Он мог настучать на него полиции, заявить о домогательстве, в конце концов. Но, помимо этого, у Мо был и другой путь, и эта тропинка нравилась ему куда больше, что бы он там ни говорил.

Хэ легко расстегнул его штаны и так же без проблем нырнул ладонью в трусы. Мо со стоном выдохнул от приятного прикосновения холодной кожи и слегка поежился, когда брюнет пару раз провёл рукой вверх-вниз. В глазах его почти тут же помутнело, стоило Тяню рывком стянуть с него весь низ и сжать колом стоящий орган. Брюнет ехидно ухмыльнулся, призывно облизнулся, лаская большим пальцем чувствительную головку. Шань подавился стоном, когда Хэ слегка оттянул его тяжёлые яйца.

Мо не мог нормально мыслить, но, заметив бугорок в районе паха Тяня, шестеренки в его голове тут же заходили. Он понял, что потерял бдительность и, возможно, совсем скоро потеряет кое-что куда более ценное. Видя, что сам Шань на грани, Хэ прервался.

— Не все же тебе одному удовольствие получать, — решил он и задорно подмигнул Мо. Рыжик на мгновение замер.

Но на деле все оказалось куда проще: Хэ не собирался идти до конца — сейчас ему вполне хватало взаимной дрочки. Шань нерешительно, но все же коснулся чужого члена, заметив, что это не так уж и противно. Он, сначала щекоча, провёл по стволу лишь кончиками пальцев, а потом без колебаний спокойно держал его, активно двигая рукой. Тянь ухватил его под колени и притянул к себе ближе, сталкиваясь бедрами: так они сидели вплотную, а ещё так они могли взахлеб целоваться.

Внизу живота приятно тянуло, а губы горели огнём. Мо пару раз вскидывал бедрами, толкаясь в чуть шершавую руку. Время остановилось, когда он обильно кончил, а Хэ прикусил его нижнюю губу, усиливая волной нахлынувшие чувства. Рыжий не заметил, как излился и Тянь, но томный взгляд напротив он запомнит надолго — это был жадный пожирающий взгляд, ради которого он, пожалуй, будет не против это все повторить, а то и не раз.

Всей химии Мо не понимал, да и химия далеко не его предмет, но одно рыжий знал точно — из всего разнообразия выбора он сделал тот самый — правильный. Путём назад он даже не воспользуется.


End file.
